Witch Family?
by Yoshomika
Summary: A girl named Yoshomika follows in her family's footsteps and enters Hogwarts, only to harbor a dark secret, and a purpose in mind.
1. Prologue

Witch Family Revamped

Cameron Wallace

Warnings: Language, Flashbacks, Drug reference, Author note before first chapter, tense changes (first person- past and present) and lots of references.

Teaser: Or, the general idea of the story. This is a Harry Potter rip off told from a different point of view. This in an OC perspective on the Harry Potter series, showing characters in different lights, while showing the struggle of those in a situation they can't seem to escape.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does. She deserves it. All that research and time spent putting it all together for us. So, I don't own it. Also, any hints or references to any animes I give… I don't own them either. I do however own Yoshomika Minuo and the Addy family, so if you touch them without my permission and she'll Avada Kedavra you to death (and then I'll sue you). I could really use the money, cause I'm poorer than Ron Weasley. FYI, I did copy parts of the book, now that I stated it, I can't get in trouble! Well…enjoy!


	2. Chapter One

Monsters (Under the Bed)

Zipporah Morningstar

Hide under the covers

Safe spot

No fear

Cuddle the bear

Don't cry out

There's nothing there

Shadows,

Cuz Daddy said so

But you can hear it

Nails scraping on the floor

Quiet breath smothered by mattress weight

Tell yourself its nothing,

Swear your mind is playing tricks on you

You've seen it,

Red and yellow eyes that glow in the dark

Sharks teeth gleaming in moonlight

Out side it's pouring rain

Splashing against your window in sheets

You smother a cry as lighting flashes bright,

And thunder rolls loud and low across the sky

That's just clouds rubbing,

Mommy told you

And Daddy nodded to agree

But a child's mind knows it for its truth

Lightning is the monster searching,

Its stomach screaming in hunger is thunder.

It's looking for you,

Just like the one below

And you know what they want,

You know

No matter what Daddy said,

Whatever Mommy promised

The monsters are real, looking for you.

Daddy looks under the bed and smiles

Rolling his eyes at Mommy

"Still nothing," He says

Patting your shoulder

"No monsters, no toys, just the floor."

He ruffles your hair and turns out the light

You know he's wrong

But it's not his fault.

In the light the Monster is gone

He hides away, needing gloom as you need air

But in the night he is there

And more

Darkness that goes on and on

A portal to his world

He lies in wait

Watching for your mistake

A dangling foot

A straying hand

He watches, and he waits

And one night when he sees his opportunity

He will strike

Seizing you and dragging you down

Pulling you under

Forcing you through his portal

And when he has you in his eerie world

You belong to him,

Your flesh and soul

And he will consume you

Every last bit,

And from his side there is no God, no pity

When you're gone you're trapped

Lost in the demon hell forever.

Daddy says its nothing

Mommy says its imagination

But you know better

It's evil, lurking beneath your bed

No matter what they say

You know.

You know…

Chapter One: Letters

_There are many reasons I'm writing this story. The first is to tell my story, like every other one of my kind. Everyone has a story, most are interesting, and mine are one of those stories. I was reading a poem recently, by a lovely author named Zipporah Morningstar about monsters. Lovely poem, I must commend the author. I loved every moment of reading it, laughing almost psychotically. Zipporah, my great friend, good job. She's perfectly right, there are such thing as monsters. There are the things that live under your bed, in your closet, even those that seep out of your shadow. Those are the monsters little children fear. Those are the monsters that are and aren't in this story. If you're confused just read on. There are other monsters of course. Everyone has seen them, for they are everywhere. They blend in, and unless they happen to you or are reveled, you'd never know. You know whom I'm talking about. Rapists, pedophiles, necrophiliacs, beastialists. Then there are the murderers, the thieves, the slavers, and the wife beaters. I am a few of these. I am a monster._

_I hear them in my head every night as I wake from my nightmares._

"_MURDERER! MONSTER! JUST BURN IN HELL!"_

_That is real nightmare my friends. Life, Death, and sometimes… an unwanted rebirth._

I sat down my pen and looked over what I had written. It was fairly dark in my room, except the glow of the glass tube that held back the pool water from flooding the house. I sighed and closed my notebook. It was about three in the morning and until about three seconds ago, I had been thinking of a new idea of a story. I want to be an author you see. Throwing myself on my bed, I slowly fell asleep.

I woke to another morning and scramble out of the way as my two older brothers Jory and Kyle jump all over my bed, sword fighting with umbrellas. I rub my eyes and watch them, amused, for a second before heading into the bathroom. "Brothers," I muttered closing the door. I strip off my flannel pajamas and hop in the tub. I turn the knobs on the wall and cringe as the freezing water hits me. "It's for the best," I think, rubbing my face. "It sure does wake me up!"

The water slowly changed to warm and I quickly washed myself, treating my hair with green apple shampoo and sunflower conditioner. Shutting off the water, I wrung out my long hair and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I open the mirror over my sink and pulled out my blow dryer, brush and makeup bag. I quickly towel-dried my hair, then began the long, arduous task of blow-drying, brushing and styling. Make up was next, but not too much!. Father and Mother had expressed their dislike in my interest at such a young age, but they had allowed me small privileges after my last birthday. Black liquid eyeliner, a bit of rouge, and touch of watermelon lip gloss. I rushed back into my room after seeing the clock and pushed my brothers out of the room. Quietly, I tiptoed past my sister's bed and opened my closet to survey the choices. For some reason, my sister could sleep through an epic umbrella fight, but the slightest noise from me would wake her in an instant.

Skyye moaned and threw back the covers. I flinched and readied myself for the yelling, but she got up and smiled sleepily. Letting out my breath, I smiled and offered a "Mornin'" before returning to my clothing choice. I settled for my black net shirt; which wasn't really netting, just the sleeves, which always seemed to twist weirdly. I look at myself in the full-length mirror and watch my sister stumble into the bathroom. Sighing, I pulled on a pair of faded blue jean shorts and a green tank top. I swept my blood-red hair into a ponytail and sigh again. It's not easy having hair that ends around your ass, but whatever, I like it.

I usually don't act like this, caring so much about what I look like. I find myself quite plain and that can't be helped, but for some reason, lately I feel like looking my best. I ignore my brother Kyle as he peeks into the room and mutters a comment at me, something about breakfast, before disappearing with one last lingering, albeit disgusted look. I know my family thinks I'm being contradictory, but it's really not that way at all. There are differences between me and the posers at school. I rant and rave about the posers, annoying my siblings to thoughts of murder, but I really hate fakes. Those idiots do it to be cool; to gain the acceptance of others so they're not beat up.

I dress this way because I feel like it. I like ankhs because they're cool and I like net sleeves, they let my arms breathe and swish in a cool way. I like my skater pants for the same reason. I hate things that are too tight; they make my claustrophobia kick in, not to mention I can't get good air on my board if my pants are too tight.

Yet, when any one of my siblings see me in clothes like this, I guess it confuses them. They think I switch too much, so they bad mouth me. Yes, one day I'll wear skater clothes, the next, fancy skirts and suit jackets and another I'll don on American clothes. I miss our trips to the States that we used to take, but I have to hand it to the selfish, arrogant gits, they do have nice clothes on occasion.

I hate it when my mind drifts to the family. I had been thinking about them for a while. My last name, Minuo, is different than my family, which is Addy. Dunno why, but my mother gave me her maiden name, I've been pondering that for a while now. At first sight we seemed a normal family, but once inside our little nest-like home, you find that we're not as perfect as we seem.

My father is the tallest in the family, then Kyle and Jory, then my mother and Skyye, and I'm the shortest. I'm also the youngest, so I'm sure that will change. The three of my siblings all look alike, making me the strange one. While the other three take after my dark-featured Father, I take the appearance of our mother. I got her long, blood-colored hair instead of Dad's black, and her emerald eyes rather than his chocolaty brown.

Jory takes after both my mother and father. He's slim, despite his muscled figure. I've run into him loads of times, he's harder than he looks. He has Dad's hair color and he keeps it about chin length, his fringe a little bit of it longer than the rest. To keep the long part out of his face, he clips it back. Normally, he's covered in dirt from the garden, but when he's not, he still smells of soil. He really lived up to the meaning of his name, Earth worker.

Skyye has my figure, or our mother's figure, but she takes after my father. She's taller than me by about five centimeters. Her thick, long, black hair she usually keeps in a thick mane about her face, making her look like she's come out of the wind at all times. Her dark eyes are framed by thin brows and usually match the constant slight scowl that occupy her lips. Not to say she's angry all the time, she isn't, it's just the look she gets when she's lost in thought.

Kyle was slighter than them, being younger than both, and didn't really stand out. He had one of those faces that could be lost in a crowd, plain spiky black hair, and when he does talk, normally the retorts are blunt, but accurate. He even wore dull colors, as not to draw attention to himself.

I opened my drawer and pulled out a pair of white socks, jerked them on, then slipped my feet into my big black skater shoes. I grab my backpack and head downstairs for some toast. I was buttering my last piece when Skkye walks in, nose in a book, as always.

"It good?" I ask.

"Nnn," she mutters.

"Good. Well I'm off, see ya later."

"Nnn," she muttered again, sitting and reaching for a slice of toast.

I walked out with wave to Kyle, who was spending about a half an hour in front of the mirror, combing his hair and making himself perfect. I ran into Jory as I was grabbing my skateboard, looking for something or other and managed to grunt out a farewell.

Whatever.

I pull open the door of our mansion you could call it, or if we were in France, a château or castle. Walking down the driveway, I wave to my best friend who's waiting patiently at the end of the drive. We usually walk to the school together, but with it being the start of summer, we had all day to hang out and play. "Hey Henry!" I shout, waving. He smiles and looks away, like always. Things will never change, or that's what I thought. But I'll get to that later.

I grinned and talked halfway there; the other half was spent showing off on my board. After Henry dropped me off at the school, he went on his way to his paper route job, saying he'd meet me again tomorrow. I went around and took the secret passage my friends and I had built two summers ago.

"Ah… it's Yo-sho! How you doin' girl? We thought you weren't comin, we've been here since sun up!"

I grinned and plopped down, tearing my backpack open. Chris always said my name like that, despite the many times I've told him how to say it, there's always that hitch in his voice. "Sorry guys, overslept. Okay, what's on schedule today?"

I grinned and flipped a can of silver spray paint. "Got ya. Meet at the club house at three. If you're followed, lose 'em or go home." I nodded to my girls and tore off down the street on my board. We made a pit stop off at the club house and then headed downtown.

Every Saturday, and now during the summer, my mates and I like to spray up the town. Few people knew it was us, and those that knew liked it enough to keep their mouths shut. Every other day we were peaceful, helpful and the public wouldn't even suspect. We always covered our tracks and always used our alias, The Silver Wolves. My uptown buddies and "rivals", lead by the ever-so-serious Tanner, were The Panthers. We used art as a form of territory marking. It was obviously liked, because it was never washed off or painted over. Our 'fights' every week were talked about and every police man was on the look out for someone to bust, but we never got caught.

"Alright," I said, when we got to our next target. "The Sweeney's shop has been grey and bland for the last five years. The only good thing about the outside of the bakery are the smells coming from inside. What should we do to this one? What haven't we done yet? What could make this building look presentable?" Yeah, that's right. We don't just spray paint, we help people sell things and and it makes us proud for their company.

"How about we paint the Sweeney woman holding a pie with a new logo?" Elizabeth offered.

Phoebe grinned and nodded. "Yeah, something like 'If you don't eat at Sweeney's, you might as well not eat.' How's that?"

"Great." I flipped my blue spray can, analyzing the picture in my head and going over Phoebe's suggestion. "Yeah, I like that. I'm on the picture, Phoebe, you do the words, Liz, be our lookout."

Four hours, two flash hidings and a cup of Earl Grey later I took out my silver paint pen and quickly sketched our wolf and my street name. Turning, I nodded to Liz as I passed her at the corner, Phoebe long finished and gone back to her family. I kept walking, knowing Liz would beat me to the club house, and I let her. "Lunar Bane and her infamous Silver Wolves have struck again," I muttered with a smirk on my face. I tossed my board ahead of me and skated off to the club house.

As expected, I I left at five and headed home. Coming up the driveway, I got the mail from the box and then the best thing happened. I noticed an owl sitting on our mailbox. It looked at me with a wise look and looked to the porch. I dashed up the path, and with a whoop of excitement, grabbed a letter lying in front of our door. I picked it up and examined it, quite forgetting the owl. The envelope was made out of some kind of parchment. My name was on it! In emerald green ink! I grinned, rushed inside, running around the house to find my brothers and sister. "GUYS!" I shouted after finding them in the Den, "I GOT IT!"

Jory and Kyle looked up from their mutterings in the corner quizzically, and Skyye looked up from her book as well.

I opened the envelope, read it through once to myself, then again aloud to make sure I read it right and wasn't dreaming.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Minuo,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

Jory grinned and gave me a big hug, squeezing the breath from my lungs. "Our baby sister's goin' to real school now! Though, can't say I'm too surprised. Remember when she was six? Zapped away the dog's mouth because it barked too much!"

Kyle laughed and shook his head. "Too bad I was at camp, I wish I could have seen that!"

Skyye smiled and went back to her book. "You didn't miss much. Dad realized the dog had stopped barking and looked up from the paper. It was over in a matter of minutes. Didn't stop it from wetting the floor every time our Yosho came near."

Kyle nodded, hugging me as I ducked my head in embarrassment. We had ended up having to give the dog away because of that. It was one of the many reasons my family was ill at ease with me. Jory coughed loudly, looking at our brother before he walked out the door, Kyle following quickly.

I rolled my eyes and allowed myself another giggle. The fun had lasted a couple of minutes, sure, but after that I had to scrub the kitchen for a week. It lasted forever. Yet, the excitement was mine alone. The others had been going to Hogwarts, and my parents had gone before them. It was only a matter of time before I went as well.

I waited until my mother got home and showed her the letter. She hugged me and started readying dinner.

"Are you excited? Giving up public school and going to a new school will be scary don't you think?"

I shook my head. "I'm not scared. I think it's gonna be fun. I've been looking forward to going since Kyle got his letter!"

"Good. Now Yosho darling, go to your room until your father gets home and we'll all talk about it together."

I obeyed, walked to my room and flopped down on my bed. I knew whenever anything involved my Father, it was going to be tricky for everyone. I waited what seemed like hours, dabbling with my story, humming to myself and even sketching out a few poor drawings before giving up and focusing on the ceiling. When my mother called all of us to dinner, I was anxious, but excited...

We ate in silence, like always. My Father was strict and didn't allow us to speak unless we were spoken to, only the adults would speak on even the best days. Yet, even my mother followed suit, refusing to speak, though she looked ready to burst.

My father looked at my mother, for a moment, judged her expression, then sighed. "So Erina, what's this news?"

Mother beamed at him. "Yoshomika has been accepted at Hogwarts! Also, it's getting late into the summer. It's about that time again and I think we should go to Diagon Alley soon. The sooner we shop, the more ready we'll be."

"Alright," he said nonchalantly, not even looking up from his salad. "We'll go tomorrow."

The news filled me with joy and I ate more happily, glancing at my siblings who all beamed at me in quick glances, before returning their attention to their plates. Another witch, the last and final child had been accepted! I had worried I might not get a letter, but the others assured me it was coming. One doesn't exhibit magical abilities and not get a letter, they insisted.

After dinner, I did the dishes without being asked, and without one complaint, even though I detested the job. I even caught myself humming and dancing around the kitchen to put the dishes away. When my chores were done, I went up to bed, making sure not to bother my sister who sat in her favorite chair, writing in her journal.

"You're a witch now," she murmured as I fell onto the bed.

"Yeah, I couldn't be happier." When she didn't answer, I rolled over and gave her a concerned look.

She was staring at me, her quill poised and almost to the paper. She looked concerned, her brow knit together and furrowed. "Things will be hard for you at school. With us being in different years, and Jory so close to graduation, and my OWLs coming up, we won't be able to help you."

I smiled and shrugged the best I could. "I will have to find my own way then. I just hope I'm in one of your houses... This family is all over the place, though not one of us has made Slytherin. I may be lucky and be put in Ravenclaw like you and Mom!"

Skyye chuckled and put her things away. "You'll be just fine, even if you do get put in Slytherin. You've always been headstrong, and independent, more so than the rest of us. Even though we know you'll be fine, we can't help but express our worry..." She paused, seeing my forehead crinkle in the light from the pool tube. "The boys haven't said anything yet?"

I shook my head, becoming confused and worried. "I didn't think Hogwarts was scary! I've heard wonderful things about it from you guys... What aren't you telling me?"

Skyye rose from her spot and came to climb into my bed with me. She hugged me close and sighed. "It's not Hogwarts I worry about, though you won't go with us at first and that's a little vexing. No, it's Father. Even we don't know why, but he hates you Yosho. All of us can tell, and we've tried not to say anything until we could figure it out..."

I didn't answer, though my nose stung, and my eyes filled with tears. "I know..." I whispered. "I've noticed for a long time. I hoped it wasn't true, that I was making things up... but if everyone knows, it's real."

She kissed my forehead and held me close, her nose in my hair. "We are family, so we stick together. We love you Yosho... even if we can't show it for fear of Father's wrath. We are going to distance ourselves from you for appearance sake, we've all decided. Until Father comes to his senses at least."

I nodded mutely, unable to say anything. So that's what they had been discussing before I came crashing in with my letter. Skyye held me as I cried silently, shaking in her arms, and she stroked my hair to soothe me until I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Shopping For School

I could hardly sleep, slept fitfully, and was the first one up. I quickly showered and dressed in a loose, olive renaissance type dress, the skirt ending around the knees in front, but falling to the floor in the back, making a really cool effect when I bounced down the stairs. I had also thrown on a complementary emerald vest, that framed not only my figure, but showed off the wide, long sleeves of the dress. I wanted to look nice today, for my first visit to Diagon Alley. After pulling on my black knee-high boots, my last touch was a green ribbon for my hair. I grabbed my satchel, mentally repeating 'Don't forget! DON'T forget!'. Every year, Kyle forgot his and had to carry everything back in his arms, usually making several trips from the car. Not wanting to do that myself, I decided to be safe rather than sorry.

Skyye was wearing a light blue loose, but long-sleeved, shirt and a long black robe underneath it. The way the shirt started just below her shoulders, I could tell the robe was sleeveless, and silently wondered why she was wearing such a shirt when it was the middle of the summer. Her hair was brushed back and clipped with shiny barrettes in the shape of a bird, and her nose was planted in yet another book.

Jory had tied his hair back in a ponytail and had put in his crystal drop-earring and a tiny silver vine cuff at the top of his left ear. He was wearing a tight, form fitting cerulean shirt under a loose sapphire sweater that was falling off one shoulder, then his jeans.

Kyle was wearing the same outfit was the same, only in shades of dark red and pulled to the opposite direction. They looked like twins in casual clothes, the way they decide to copy each other, even though they weren't anything a like. However, their formal tastes were entirely different, and they never looked similar.

My parents, however, were normal looking, or at least were wearing muggle clothes. I could swear they were keeping something from us, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I only knew my mother looked tired, and worried. We all piled into our van and we drove, the only noise was the radio playing a bit of music.

"Can we really find all of this stuff in London?" I asked my mother as we got out of the car. I was very excited, this being the first time I had been allowed to come shopping. Every other year I had been left home to play with my friends. In fact, most of the wizarding world had been left a mystery for me. I had read books, sure, but the others wouldn't tell me a lot, wanting the experience to be preserved for me. I kept telling them I wished they'd ruin it for me.

"No, Yosho," Jory said rolling his eyes. "Mom and Pop just drag us here every year for nothing."

I stuck out my tongue at him and he poked my forehead playfully. It had been a long ride, a little over an hour from just out side Oxford to London. To have spent that time not speaking, I was feeling rather tolerant.

"If you know where to go," my mother replied, taking my hand. "You'll find more than you imagined."

Jory and I had always been my mother's favorite; the others were Dad's favorites. We always knew, even without them telling us. It was apparent from the way they interacted with us, the way they looked at us, even the way presents were given. Though, the claim that Father hated me... it made me nervous that he would not pay for my school things.

We strolled through the main street, looking at random things in the windows, Kyle commenting how much it would be cool if he could have some for his birthday, which was coming up soon, just a week before mine, which went unmentioned. Dad opened a door to a pub and ushered us all in. By that time I had made it to the end of the line and was trailing behind. As Dad was walking by, the bartender greeted him. Dad, unable to resist talking with a friend, decided to have lunch. "Five bowls of soup," he ordered. "And a basket of bread."

"Lorcan, there's six of you, are you sure you want five?"

There's the catch. My father even pretends I don't exist sometimes. Usually I find it funny to play along with his delusion, but that's only on a good day. Today I frowned and busied myself with my nails, though I watched out of the corner of my eye.

He looked back and scanned us, his hard eyes falling on me. "Oh, yes... I quite forgot," he said turning back with a false smile. "Six it will have to be."

We all sat at the table behind our parents and ate our lunch. Halfway through the meal, I noticed a boy with a giant. When I realized I caught him staring in between people who lined up to address him, shaking his hand and such. I nodded slightly, pitying his poor appearance and the attention. Poor boy couldn't have been much older than me, but they were crowding him and exclaiming. I felt my heart go out to him, then returned to our conversation about school. Turns out the others were as excited to get back to school as I was to go.

Of course, they had told me a little about Hogwarts before, it sounded so wonderful, I couldn't believe I was actually going! I had watched them do their homework over the summer, I had read every book Skyye had brought home, and even studied a little on my own. I enjoyed listening to them, not joining in, and waiting so patiently to join their world. In a few weeks I would be included and they would treat me as an equal. Left to their own conversations, it was one of the rare moments they opened up and showed their true selves. If you knew them, you'd find it concerning how they never show their emotions. 'They're going to explode one day, just watch' I've muttered to myself more than once. Yet, when they let their guard down... they look so normal. Normal teenagers, living a normal life.

We finished quickly enough and rejoined our parents, for the brief moment until Father took lead with the boys behind him. Mom looked tired and like she had been crying. I took her hand, gave her a sad look. It was the look in her eyes that confirmed my fears. She and my Father had gone somewhere private while we talked... and they had fought. It was common knowledge in the family that they fought, but we never saw any arguing. They had always hidden it from us... trying not to make us worry.

"Don't worry about it Yosho my dear," she murmured, drying her eyes and smiling. "It's a long story."

"Don't cry Mum," Skyye said grinning, tucking her book in her side bag. "Dad's just a prat with a large carrot up his bum. Someday he'll get it removed."

I grinned before all of us burst out in laughter, much to Dad's fury. I felt grateful that she was sticking up for me, even though I knew it was dangerous. I understood why the three of them followed Father quickly, even though it hurt. Father had an awful temper, and had showed it often when we were young. None of us escaped childhood without scars and pain. It didn't surprise me that they no longer had the strength to stand up to him. Even without magic, he was terrifying.

We followed Father into a dead end alley behind the pub. He tapped a certain brick and the walls rearranged, letting us pass. While I was pondering why Dad hated me so much, trying to find a logical reason, I looked around. There were these great witch and wizard shops, selling everything I could have possibly dreamed of, and saw the others bring home many times. I longingly looked at the busy bookshop as we passed, but kept pace with the rest of the family. When a long shadow fell over me, I looked up the building ahead, admiring it's odd structure. It was a white marble, leaning building, and looked totally unsafe. Yet, we climbed the marble stairs, passed between the bronze doors and into the grandest hall I'd ever seen.

I looked around as we walked to the desk. Dad did some talking and produced a key.

"Wait here," he said to us. "I'm going to get the money. It's too unsafe for all of us to go."

I shrugged and wandered around, looking at the ceiling. It's funny how most people look at the floor; they're the ones that miss the greatest things in life. Yet, they're also the ones that don't trip over people.

"Oof!"

I stumbled, caught myself and winced at a loud crash; there's my luck for ya. I brushed my self off and looked to see a small man struggling to his feet. "Sorry," I mumbled abashedly, helping him up. "I was enthralled with the ceiling. It's got the most wonderful design I've ever seen."

The man grunted and began picking up the rubies he had dropped. "I'm glad you like it," he growled. "But most people like to go about their normal lives not being tripped over, especially when they're as short as me."

A little hurt, but knowing I deserved it, I dropped to my knees and gathered up the spilled rubies, marveling at the size. Some were as big as my hand! When they were all on the silver tray, I waited until he was on his feet to hand them to him.

"You're a helpful girl, albeit a bit tactless," he said with a half-smile. "There's a pouch on my belt. If you can get it for me, you can have it."

I blinked, and tried to refuse, but the man wouldn't take no for an answer and threatened to tip the tray on me unless I did what he said. Mortified, and under the scrutiny of my siblings, who regarded the creature with disgust, I knelt and untied it. "Thank you sir," I said with a slight bow when I stood.

"No no," he sighed. "Thank you. No one around here would have helped me. They don't like me for the sole fact my mother was human. You're actually the only one who has treated me kindly."

I cocked my head to the side. "And what are you my good sir?"

He smiled, showing pointy teeth. "I'm a goblin."

I smiled. "Well good day to you Mister Goblin."

"It's Gakken," he said, walking off without another word.

I smiled, reminding myself mentally to send him an owl someday. I tied the pouch around my waist and joined the others. Jory and Skyye eyed me, then shook their heads. Kyle stifled his laughter and muttered about how much of a klutz I was, and that he didn't know me.

Father finally returned, a little green and muttering about roller coasters not good for people his age. He doled out the money outside, each of us getting about twenty gold coins. He handed me my coins, giving me a look of distaste. "Those are Galleons," he explained to me, although I already knew. "It should be enough for everything you'll need, with change to spare. Go where you want, but meet at Fortescue's, at Noon."

We looked at each other silently wishing the others good luck, then we went on our way. Jory and Skyye went off together to get their books, Mother had followed Father down the road and Kyle was standing a few paces away looking back at me awkwardly.

"I can take you to get your uniforms," he offered, kindly. "They're really the worst, time wise, and best if you get them done first. They'll send them to the house, so you won't have to carry anything..."

I was shocked he spoke at first, and I didn't want to bother him, but he was the last one to be accepted... and he had asked, so I nodded and rushed to take his hand. I saw his face redden, but he gripped my hand tightly, and there was a bounce in his step besides me. I flushed as well. Most big brothers would be ashamed to be caught in public with their little sister on their hand... not Kyle. He had always been there for me, cheering me up when I was sad and helping out when Father wasn't looking.

"Don't worry about Father," he said, hesitantly as we walked down the street. "Soon you won't have to take his torture anymore, at least, until summer vacation comes around. You don't have to come back with us at Christmas..."

I shook my head, amazed he had spoke again. Kyle was more the strong, silent type. "I won't be... I don't believe in Christmas anyway."

Kyle chuckled and pushed open the door of the robe shop. 'Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' read the sign. He told the woman sitting at the desk he was helping me get my robes, and she asked us to wait until there was an opening.

I browsed the shop, looking for the other items on my list. "A winter cloak and protective gloves?" I asked Kyle. "Dragon hide gloves have to be rather expensive, it'll take up at least half over the coins Father gave me!"

He shook his head from where he was waiting. "You can order those when they're done measuring you. We have a family tab, Father pays when they send the bill, it's like that for uniforms and books. Come on, it looks like one of the footstools opened up."

I left the racks and sure enough, a portly woman came to the front and waved us back. I looked at Kyle guiltily. "You don't have to stay..."

He smiled and shook his head. "You go on, I'll stay right here. I have a few things I want to get myself. Go."

Reassured, I went with the woman and allowed her to help me up onto the stool. When she took out her measuring tape, she gave one look at my hair and frowned. "It's going to be hard to get a proper reading, what with all that hair," she said.

I was shocked, but I smiled weakly, despite the snickers I could hear coming from one of the boys beside me. "I could hold it, if that will help," I offered.

"It will have to," the woman sighed. "We'll just take it one side at a time, how's that?"

There were two boys getting measured when I was told to stand on a footstool. One was the boy I had seen in the pub; the other was rich looking kid. I was measured quickly, though it was hard. I had to hold my hair most of the time, ignoring the snorts of the blonde boy next to me who had noticed my existence at the first sign of humiliation, and hadn't let up once.

"Okay sweetheart, you're done," Madame Malkin said, standing. "You can let go of your hair now. I'm going to get your order slip, so just wait here."

I rubbed my scalp a bit and then redid my ribbon. I glanced to the side to the boys. "Now," I growled, crossing my arms. "I'm not busy. Is there something you wanted to say about my hair?"

"It's really long," the kid from the pub said shyly, looking at the rich boy angrily.

"Yeah," the other boy smirked. "If you were my child, I would cut it in your sleep."

I stared at him with a steely gaze. "Which is why your sterile right?"

He scowled at me. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you."

I smiled. "I'm glad you're not me, then I'd be ugly."

"What's your name?" the other boy asked.

I was aware he disliked the boy and was trying to make conversation that didn't include him. I knew the type, and wished he could be ignored. Unfortunately for me, I'm a sap. "Yoshomika," I replied. "Yoshomika Minuo."

"Odd name," the blonde boy commented. "Sounds Asian."

"It is."

He shot me a look.

I pretended to be concerned with my nails, totally ignoring him.

"You don't have to be so short with me. My father works for the Ministry you know."

"So?" I asked.

"So my father is practically the right hand man to the Minister of Magic."

"So?"

The boy seemed flustered. "So I'm rich."

"So?"

He glared at me. "Just wait until I tell my father about you."

I sighed. "And he'll say something like how people like me are scum. Whatever. _My_ father's been telling me that since I turned seven. Am I supposed to be afraid of you and your big rich dad?" I cocked my head to the side. "You know, your father won't always be there for you; you should really get over whining to him."

"Whining?" the boy growled. "You think I _whine_ to my father about the likes of you?"

I crossed my arms. "Well, what do you call it?"

He opened his mouth, but then closed it again. Apparently he had found nothing to say. "You're just uncivilized," he muttered.

"And you're a rich snob," I countered. "I don't think I've ever seen someone so rude. Goblins have better manners than you do. Maybe your big rich father can get you some lessons in manners."

"Draco? Is this girl talking to you?"

I turned to see a man with long, matching pale blonde hair. He looked just as snobbish as his son did and I rolled my eyes. This had gone on long enough. It had occurred to me that Kyle was no where in sight, and perhaps he had left me here alone.

"No, Father."

The lie infuriated me, and I shot him a dirty look. "Yeah, I was talking to him. He was very rude about my hair. Seeing as your father's almost as long as mine _Draco_, would you cut his too?"

The man looked at his son sternly. "How many times have I told you to leave people like her alone, Draco? She's not worth it."

I glared at him as he turned to leave. "See Draco, I told you he'd say that. I'm just scummy trash to you snobs."

The man stiffened and looked back at me. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Excuse me? Is there a problem, Malfoy?"

I glanced over to see Jory standing in front of our mother, with an arm around her shoulders, protecting her. He had his new robes in a bag and was looking at the man angrily. Kyle was just behind him, looking back and forth between us looking worried.

My mother looked pale, and put her hand on Jory's shoulder. "Jory, please... stop this nonsense."

No," my brother refused, jerking away from her calming touch. "This man insulted your daughter and my sister! He is constantly causing trouble for our family... Always around, and causing a stir... I don't like it."

Never had I felt such tension as I had looking at them. I could tell my mother knew this 'Malfoy', but she didn't speak again.

"Well?" Jory spat. "Don't you have anything better to be doing than putting down small children, or are they the only people you can manage to come up with a good insult for, Malfoy? Still wearing your ego as a badge I see."

"You'd do well to remember who you're talking to, _boy_," the Malfoy head snapped, his eyes flicking from Jory to my mother. That one look at her and his eyes softened, his insults lost. "Erina? Erina Minuo?"

"Addy," Mom said, softly slapping Jory's arm. "Hello Lucius."

He smiled, brushing his robes back. "How are you?"

Mom sat in a chair next to my pedestal. "I'm fine, you?"

"Fine, fine. This wouldn't happen to be... your daughter, would it?"

Mom nodded, smiling sweetly. "Is there a problem?"

I chuckled. I knew that smile. It was one Mom used when she was pretending to be sweet, but was really being rude. I had adopted it at a young age.

He glanced at me, shocked and startled, then he gave an amused smile. "No, my boy and her got into a little spat about her hair."

I sat by Mom and she gave me a pat on the knee. Even though I knew she was trying to keep me calm, I think she really wanted to reassure herself more. "He said it was too long and if I were his kid he'd cut it as I slept."

Draco scowled and turned away; finally noticing the other boy was gone.

"Then, he started bragging about how big and important his dad was and I told him I didn't care."

"And nor should you," Kyle growled, sitting next to me.

My mother gave him a stern look. "You should apologize, Yosho dear. Rudeness does not excuse rudeness, it merely continues the cycle."

I stood, facing Draco. "I'm sorry," I said with a small bow, scowling at the floor, glad my hair slipped forward to shield my red face. I wasn't sorry, but the tone my mother had taken... it wasn't one I heard often.

He smirked. "It's alright, I suppose."

"Draco..." his father, Lucius or so mother had called him, snarled, surprising both of us.

"Perhaps I was being a bit of a snob." He held out his hand, frowning.

I shook it quickly and then turned away to wipe my hand off. I looked up to see the woman coming back, surprised to see as many people as here were back here.

"Excuse us Yosho," my mother said softly, rising and walking away with Draco's father.

I shot a confused look to Jory who glared after the man. Kyle looked just as confused as I was. I wanted to ask them so many questions, but I was caught before I had the chance.

"Alright dears, I have your order forms. The robes will arrive by owl in less than a week."

I ordered an extra emerald dress robe, at Jory's insistence that it complimented my hair and pale skin ("Plus it makes your eyes pop, that color always has..." he added with a wink), and also added a black cloak with a green satin inside and silver fastenings, plus the dragon hide gloves.

As Draco was ordering, I left with Jory, who now took it upon himself to protect me as he had my mother. Something was wrong, but I didn't ask any questions. Kyle had dashed off before I had been done with my robes, but had swore he'd be back. To take my mind off the fight, we went to the shop across the street to get my owl, which Jory insisted on.

"You'll have to get an owl," he said, matter-of-factually. "To send letters home, and to receive news. They're really quite handy."

It was a dimly lit place, and smelled awfully. I searched the cages, looking for the prefect owl, finding the one I wanted after several minutes. He was a black-blue owl with only one good, bright orange eye, the other was scarred and looked like it had been ripped out. It wasn't as pretty as the other ones, and older, in fact; but to me, he was even more beautiful than the white one in the corner.

Jory met me in line with a bag of fish food and looked at the bird strangely. "A bit tattered, isn't it?" he asked.

I nodded, but scratched his head through the bars. "I suppose, but he shouldn't be left behind because he's not perfect. Better that he has a loving home for the last few years of his life than dying alone in a pet shop because no one wants him."

Jory smiled and ruffled my hair. "For all the crap Dad gives you, you're still a sweet kid."

The shopkeeper was surprised to see me with that specific owl, but when he overheard my remarks, he skipped the questions and rang me up. He even offered a bright smile and thanked me, before turning to ring up Jory.

I was waiting by the door when I heard someone call my name, I turned to see Kyle running up.

"Here's your birthday present sis," he said dropping a black ball of fur in my arms. "I won it in a contest! It's early, but I wanted you to have it."

I smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, I still have to a few things to get. Will you come with us?"

He shook his head and when Jory joined us, he muttered a word in his ear, then ran to catch up with Skyye, who had stepped out of a nearby candy shop.

I stared at the ball of fluff and jumped a bit when it raised its head and meowed. "Oh Jory! Look! It's so precious!"

"It is cute," he agreed, taking the cage from me. "Now you need your books, phials and other random stuff, come on, I already got everything. I'll take you to where you need to go. Just in case you run into that… thing again."

I cradled the kitten and followed him into this strange store and got the remaining items on my list. We stopped at Flourish and Blotts for my books the stationary shop for parchment, quills and ink, Magical Instruments for a few things that Jory promised to explain later, then to Potage's for a cauldron, and lastly, next door to the Apothecary for my phials and potion ingredients. Everything bought and paid for, I still had many Galleons, several Sickles and a few Knuts in the pouch the goblin had given me. Inside there were also a bunch of unexamined rock-like objects. I could only guess they were gems.

We were almost to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where we were to meet my parents when I stopped. "Oh no!" I exclaimed, catching Jory's sleeve.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. He briefly surveyed the crowd, looking for anyone who might cause us harm.

"I didn't get my wand!" I muttered, ashamed at my foolishness.

Jory laughed. "Is that all? Ollivander's isn't too far. Tell you what... I'll let you find it while I go tell Mother where you are. She'll probably get there before you do." He took my bags, the owl cage and my kitten, promised to watch after them, and then told me how to get to the wand shop.

"You got straight down the street, heading South. It'll be past Gringotts, the bank?, and on the same side of the road. It sounds simple, but I can't stress this enough, stay on THIS road. Mother will kill me if you get lost in Knockturn Alley. Think you can find it on your own?"

I nodded, momentarily frightened. I had never been left alone before in a place I didn't know, surrounded by hundreds of people. But I swallowed hard, bit my lip and watched him leave before dashing down the alley.

It was slow progress navigating my way through the clogged streets. However, Jory had told me it was a straight shot all the way down, so I made a beeline towards Gringotts, passed it, then slowed to a walk. Sure enough, not much further down the street, I saw the old building, and was more impressed as I got closer.

I stopped just outside the door, reading the peeling letters that read : Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. I had taken enough lessons in school to grasp the history of the building, and the family that had started it was universally well known. It took me a few minutes to gather the courage I needed to open the door. Once in, however, I got the overwhelming feeling of quietness and followed suit by not making a sound.

Further in, I noticed a man muttering excitedly about pots or potters or something, cleaning up a small mess with the flick of his wand. "Hello?" I called hesitantly, stepping further into the shop, remembering something my father once told me, long ago when he used to love me.

_'Yosho, you're best to leave the crazies alone. You leave them alone, they'll leave you alone.'_

"Ah, Ms. Minuo!"

I opened my mouth, but then I heard the door close. I turned to see my mother smiling at me. Jory had gotten to her then, just in time it seemed...

"Hello again, Mr. Ollivander," Mom said. "Actually, it's Addy, I'm married now."

He watched her for a second. "Apple, unicorn hair, 14 inches, am I correct?"

Mom smiled and nodded. "Your memory is as impressive as always."

"It still works? The core hasn't faded, has it?"

My mother shook her head and rested her hands on my shoulders. "Still as youthful as the day you handed it to me."

"Good, you must treat it well then," he said with a smile. "But, to business. What is this young lady's name?"

"This is my daughter, Yoshomika."

He smiled and held out his hand, which I shook awkwardly with my right hand. "Well Miss Yoshomika, let's get your wand. But first the measuring. Which hand do you write with?"

I frowned, as I write with both, but I knew he'd ask which one I use most, so I lifted my left hand. "This one." In a flurry of measuring with an extraordinary tape measure, he eventually released the tape, that continued it's measurements and dashed to the shelves, muttering to himself.

He disappeared in the back and came back with a few boxes. He quickly opened the first and handed me a wand. "Ebony, Unicorn hair... Just give it a little wave."

I waved it, but nothing happened.

He took it back just as quickly and opened another box. "Better to have nothing happen than to have something break," he said with a pained grin.

We tried five wands and broke a couple chairs and vases. I was ready to give up when he frowned, staring at me a long time. The man was creepy, and made me uncomfortable, but nevertheless, I watched him, cocking my head to the side as he thought. A light filled his eyes, then I could see the flash of doubt before he spun and flew to the back of the shop where he stayed for several minutes. He came back with an odd type of wand, looking at me quizzically as he removed it from the box. The handle was silver... but it was the wood that interested me. I had never seen anything like it! The light wood spouting from the silver was pink!

The second I held it in my hand I knew it was mine. It was confirmed when I flicked it. Emerald ribbons and little pink, five-petaled flowers exploding out the end, high into the air. I laughed gaily as the flowers cascaded down upon us and sighed. "I was hoping this would be the one! It's so pretty, I'd hate to see something like this pass me by!"

Mr. Ollivander grinned, then let out a triumphant laugh. "Well, that's one interesting child you have Mrs. Addy. 13 and 3/4 inches, cherry wood from the Orient, and here's the interesting part... The core is made with dragon heartstring! You have yourself a very powerful wand there my girl, and very unyielding."

I looked up to my mom's shocked, but smiling face. "What does that mean?"

"I'll explain later," she said, though she regarded me rather oddly as well.

."A match like this hasn't been seen in centuries, if ever," Mr. Ollivander murmured, wrapping up her wand. "The wand chooses the witch or wizard, yes... but a wand this powerful... I feel very powerful things will come from you, Ms. Minuo... very powerful things indeed. Wands like this one have few that match it, however... it is the witch that controls it that chooses its destiny, the wand that is. Choose wisely."

I nodded at his solemn words, a little afraid of the wand I had acquired. The way he spoke... made it sound dangerous. "How much is it?" I asked, opening up the pouch I had slipped my coins into.

"Five Galleons," he said ringing it up.

I paid, and even insisted on tipping the man. He tried to say no, but I refused to leave until he took the extra Galleon, which he promised to keep in a safe place. We left, the wand in its box, tucked into my vest where it could not fall. The feeling of it pressing against me was comforting, and the knowledge that now I had my wand made me feel like a real witch.

We met my father and the others outside, then found the car and went home. I slept the whole time, exhausted and finally happy. The kitten, whom had fixed itself to my shoulder upon my return, curled up next to my face, resting its head on my neck, and purred as it slept as well.

"Yosho? Yosh?" _SMACK!_

"Ow!" I cried, holding my head. "I'm awake, okay?"

"Good," Skyye said returning to her book. "We're home. We've _been_ home for some time. Dad says if you don't get out now, you won't get supper."

I grabbed my bags and got out of the car. I totally forgot about the kitten that was sleeping on me and now hung on my vest as I walked up stairs. I set my things down, detached the kitten, set him down on my pillow and went off to dinner.

Dinner was quiet, as usual, and after, I returned to my room while the others watched television. Alone with my animals, I finally decided to giving them names. "How about Kousei," I said to my owl, who blinked and clacked his beak. "Yes... it's what I wish for you. Navigation and Life, that's what it means in my mother's language." I was reaching to stroke his soft feathers when the kitten jumped up on the bed and rubbed his head against my leg. "And what should I name you?"

He blinked at me then, cocking his head to the side. He answered by yawning and crawling into my lap, licking my fingers.

"How about... Pyewacket?" I asked, smiling upon remembering the old movie I had watched with my mother. "Yes... Pyewacket Schrodinger. It's perfect."

The cat seemed to be staring me down, even though he had to look up. "Merow?" he cried, turning his back on me, curling back up into a ball.

I laughed and quickly dressing in a nightgown and sat back on my bed, looking through my stuff. I was organizing when a large green trunk floated in and clunked to the floor loudly, frightening Pye. I jumped up and examined it, but feeling no need to pack for another few weeks, I left everything in the corner of our room. Satisfied, I snuggled under my covers. After saying a silent prayer of thanks, I surrendered myself to the Sandman and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Summer Trouble

It didn't take me long to say good-bye to all my friends the next day. It was sad, but as I explained my Father's wishes to send me off to a boarding school, they nodded and all hugged me in a group. My gang was handed over to Phoebe and Markus, who promised to do right. We were family for so long, it felt like I was dying, instead of just going away. It hurt my heart, but I stayed strong, smiled sadly and left the clubhouse.

Henry, however, was a little tougher. He didn't say much when I told him. He stared at the ground as I explained to him the cover story I had come up with. Henry had been my best friend since I was six, even though he was three years older than me. He knew all my secrets, all my tells, and every single thought that had passed through my mind since we met. I had never hidden anything from him, until now. Now I had a secret he could never know, unless we got married when I was older.

But I was too young for such thoughts, and until that moment when Henry's lips met mine, I had never thought about boys. I gasped and smiled through the shock, tears starting to sting my eyes. "Don't try to make me stay Henry... If I don't go, it'll only get worse."

The way he looked at me, with those dark eyes I've never seen get so wide, his usually pursed lips trying to form words. I tried to determine if he was sad or angry, but every time I tried to decide, his face changed. "I'm not trying to get you to stay," he mumbled quietly, digging in his pocket.

"I mean, I like you and all, but I just can't..." One kiss and I was flustered. I had seen many kisses; my parents of course, in movies and on the telly... the year I caught Jory with his first girlfriend and swore not to tell... but never had I thought it was as effective as this!

"I got you this," he said bluntly, his eyes dulling and he was back to his old somber self again. "I was going to wait a few more years before I gave it to you, but if I'll never see you again, now is the only time to give it." He was holding a blue box, square and covered in velvet. He pressed it into my hand, standing from his seat on the wall where we had first met, or secret usual place. "If you are to leave, carry this with you always. Maybe, if I wait long enough, you'll come back."

I popped open the box and my eyes widened at the small ring inside. "Oh Henry! It's beautiful!" It was a simple, slim silver band with tiny sapphires in the shape of a lotus. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'll write you, every day. There's no post on Sunday, so you'll get a second letter every Monday."

I could feel him smile as he hugged me back, then he pushed me away. "Go," he said gruffly, looking away. "Go, before I stop you."

I turned from him, as much as it pained me to do so, and I ran. I could flee from the boy easily, but forgetting the pain was harder. I found my mother waiting at home for me, and at my incoherent blubbering that started upon reaching the door, she sat me at the table where I wailed as she made me a cup of Peppermint Tea, a favorite of mine. By time tea was ready, I had stopped crying and was now staring into nothingness, chin on the hard wood and the ring box clutched tightly in my hands under the table.

"Now what had you in tears, my little one?" she asked, brushing my hair back.

"I said good-bye to Henry," I muttered slowly. My mouth felt full and sticky, but the words came out just the same. My throat closed and I coughed to clear it. "He's my best friend, and I can't even tell him..."

My mother, sweetest of all sweet mothers, swept me out of my chair and onto her lap to hold me. She didn't speak a word, just listened as I told her of our friendship, as I had told no one of Henry. When I finally gathered my courage, I brought out the box and opened it for her. "He gave me this ring... to remember him by."

"It's a very beautiful ring," she said, taking it out of the box, "and I think you should wear it. It looks expensive... your friend might have been saving for months... or even for a year to buy this. It looks real." She took my hand in hers and slipped it on my first finger, then my second where it fit snugly.

I gazed at it, as fondly as I supposed I might have looked at Henry in a few years... if I were an ordinary muggle like him. Yet, I couldn't change who I was. I was a witch, I was magical. And magical can't exist in the world of the non-magic folk. "When I'm grown up, I'll come back and maybe Henry and I can be friends again."

My mother smiled sadly, almost painfully, but nodded. "I'm sure you will."

I grinned and hopped off her lap, finishing the rest of my tea quickly. I was about to dash out, when something popped into my head quite suddenly. "Mom?" I asked, hesitantly. "When we were in the Wand shop... you said you'd explain to me about my wand. Why Mr. Ollivander found it so interesting."

She nodded and stood. "Come. I have a few books in the library, up on a high shelf. They should answer the questions I can't."

I took her hand and followed her up the stairs. I didn't speak again until we were seated on the stunning canary colored couch in my father's library, three thick books settled on my mother's lap.

"What should be start with, little flower?"

I blushed. Mother was always coming up with new nicknames for us, but that one had been a childhood favorite that she used seldom. "Well, Mr. Ollivander said my wand was... unyielding. Does that mean?"

"Unyielding is a term for your wand's rigidity. How it will adapt to you, and how easily you, or someone else, will be able to use it. You're a very stubborn girl, Yoshomika. I've watched you grow up, and it doesn't surprise me. It only makes sense your wand would be stubborn as well. You may notice a difference between you two, if you think of your wand as a different person."

I could feel my eyebrows knitting together. "You mean... we'll fight?"

My mother chuckled at this, and opened the first book, a sort of battered thing with the covers almost falling off it. "Not fight, per se, but disagree, sure. You will most likely have to concentrate a little harder than everyone else. However... here it is. I've read about dragon heartstring cords as cores. Your father..." she halted, then smiled, though there was a panicked expression about her face. "Your father's wand core is a dragon heartstring."

I gave her a strange look, but looked down to the book in her hands. "Does that mean it's special?" I asked.

She laughed, a musical sort of lilt, and shook her head. "Good gracious, no! In fact, it's rather common. However, they are powerful, like dragons themselves. Here, it says that wands with dragon heartstrings as a core are very easy to learn with. I don't think it means that it's easy in general, I think it means more that it will take less time for you to adapt to it. It seems they also bond well with their owner, yet can switch alliances if they are won by another witch or wizard and the wand approves. However, with an unyielding wand, it may be more difficult for someone else to use your wand after they have it."

I was appalled. "You mean, someone can take my wand?" I exclaimed. "Is that allowed?"

My mother's face turned stern. "There are many ways to win a wand, Yosho. Usually, the easiest way is to kill the witch or wizard who carries it."

I could feel the blood drain from my face, and my tongue became dry.

"This isn't a game Yosho, these are very serious times. Why, when you were a baby, there were many witches and wizards killed by You-Know-Who. He may not have taken their wands, but what use would wands be to a dead person?"

"But... he's dead now," I countered weakly.

"And no one will ever rise to take his place?" my mother asked, her green eyes burning with rage. "Right now, in Azkaban, there are dark witches and wizards who claim their master is still out there. If he isn't, then someone may try to take his place. But if he is..." Her words dropped away and she didn't speak again.

"Well... what about the wood?" I asked, trying to change the topic. "Mr. Ollivander said it was made of Cherry wood?"

"From the Orient..." her mother sighed, closing the book. "Yes... It's the most special wood in Japan, though receiving a wand made of such wood is as uncommon there as it is here. They call the tree Sakura there, and have festivals just for watching the flowers open. They're truly beautiful trees, with white to pink blossoms..."

"The flowers that came out of my wand?" I asked.

"Exactly like them. They're the symbol for Japan." she said with a small smile. "I was born here, and lived here most of my life with your grandmother, my mother, before she remarried, of course. However, I went to Japan several times to visit your grandparents. I went even when I was pregnant with you... perhaps it isn't so strange."

I grinned at her. "Maybe not! I am glad that my wand is so pretty though. I couldn't imagine having just a stick."

My mother laughed, shook her head and put a hand to her temple, wincing a little. "Take these books, they're mine to give. Maybe you will learn something in them, though wands are just one topic they touch upon. Do not expect to learn too much about wands, Yosho. They are as mysterious as the people who create them."

I scooped up the books, excited as could be, and dashed up to my room. Throwing myself onto my bed, I flipped through the book, reading the curly writing, the notes on the sides of pages, and squinting to follow the lines of extensive drawings. Hours later, I closed the book and opened the cover, wondering who wrote it. My eyes widened when I saw _**Erina H. Minuo**_ scrawled in bold, curly, cursive handwriting. These books had been written by my mother! I looked at the other covers, and found her name on them as well. They must have been things she learned in Hogwarts! Smiling, I tucked the books away in my trunk. I flopped back onto the bed, and stared at my ring until I fell into a blissful sleep.

I woke later that night to the sound of raised voices. In an instant, I was on guard. I jumped out of bed and wrapped my robe around myself, dashing down the stairs. My siblings stood at the bottom of the staircase in silence, looking first to the closed door, then to me. "What? What is it?"

Jory shook his head, horror written on his face.

Skyye looked revolted, but her stern mouth was shut and she shook her head as well.

Kyle looked from the floor to me, his black eyes met mine and he opened his mouth. "He said you were not his child. He accused Mom of cheating on him."

His words hit me and I stood numb, staring at them. The next second I was at the door. I flung it open, charging into the room. I saw my father standing over my mother, who sat weakly in a chair. He had been shouting, but at my intrusion, he straightened, seething at me. I saw he held a small bottle in his hand, and I couldn't stop from shouting at him. "What are you _doing_ to her?"

He threw the bottle into the fireplace, and strode towards me. "She denies it, but there is no way you're my child... I know you're not!"

"I'm glad!" I screamed. "I wish they weren't your children either! You're a horrible person! But how dare you hurt _her_?" I threw up my hands when he tried to grab me, shouting and kicking at him. I saw the others standing in the doorway, unable to help. I can't remember exactly what I said to them, but I vaguely remember calling them cowards, asking if they would just and by and watch _now_.

There was a sharp crack and my father jolted backwards as I pushed him. Free of him, I went to my mother. "Come on mom, let's get you upstairs." I was aware that Kyle was helping me, and Jory had rushed behind me. There was another sharp crack and I turned to see Jory and my father's body disappear.

"Quickly. Jory can hold him off, but not for long," Kyle said in a low voice, his eyes sharp when they met mine.

"I'm so dead," I muttered, lifting my mother's body with him. "Will she be okay?"

Skyye flitted over and looked into Mom's blurry eyes. She leaned forward, sniffed her mouth and pulled back. "Nothing. It's Veritaserum."

Kyle's eyes widened. "Would he do that to her?"

"He said 'She denied it' but 'there's no way I'm his kid' before he attacked me," I said quietly, knowing she was right. "He drugged Mom to try and figure out who was my father. He somehow has proof that I'm not his kid!"

Skyye made a strangled sound, and whirled on us. "Mom has never cheated on Dad! Never. If she had, we'd know. She's never strayed from him, she wouldn't be able to without getting caught. She was always with us, and when she shopped, we would go with her... The only man in Mom's life is Dad, it's the only possibility."

We got Mom to bed, and as we were tucking her in, I remembered the incident at the uniform shop. "Wait. Who's this Malfoy? Lucius?"

"You'll stay away from him, if you know what's good for you, Yosho dear," Skyye snapped, her sharp eyes boring into me. "His family is associated with You-Know-Who and everyone knows it. They just won't dare say anything! And don't you dare say anything either, unless you want to kill us all."

"Would he really do that?" I asked. "He seemed to know Mom. He spoke to her in Malkin's today. They walked off together before I finished my order, so I went with Jory. I didn't see her until I got my wand."

Kyle interjected by walking out, shaking his head.

Skyye's brows knit together, but she calmly folded her arms and fell into a moment of deep thought. "Whatever happened between them is not of importance right now. We need to get you out of here. Father won't stay away for long and getting you out will keep you alive at least."

"Get me out?" I asked, panicked.

"This is serious, and until we can sort this out, I want you as safe as possible. Is there somewhere you can stay? Friends maybe?"

I thought of my mates in the gang, but shook my head. "No. I have to go to Hogwarts. I said good-bye and I'm not going back. They can't get mixed up in this."

Skyye nodded and snapped into motion. "Alright. I'll go pack your stuff, you try and speak to Mom. Say good bye, say you love her, and get to the room as soon as you're done. Kyle has gone to get the stuff you need, and Jory will be back any second no-"

Before she could get the next word out, Jory stepped into the room with a 'POP'. "I got his wand," he stated, throwing it to the floor. "He used truth serum. He's ranting like a madman."

"Thought so. Odorless, he threw the bottle away... if it had been anything else... Where did you leave him?"

"Not far. Fool, having never practiced wandless magic, it'll take him a couple hours to get back." Jory looked at me with shining eyes and held his arms open.

I rushed to hug him, hot tears already streaming down my face.

"It'll be okay, Yosho-chan," Jory whispered, holding me. "I have a plan. We've been planning for a while now."

"Kyle went to get the presents, I'm going to pack... What happened in Malkin's today, Jory?" Skyye asked, heading towards the door. Upon asking, she stopped and turned a little to assess his face.

I interrupted. "I was rude to Draco Malfoy, and his father walked in..." and it was then the gravity of the situation sank in. "So that guy you told me to stay away from..."

"Let me handle this," Jory said, waving Skyye on, and motioning me to the side of the bed. "I got this, okay?"

Skyye nodded and whirled out the door, sprinting to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled to Jory, sitting in the chair next to mother's side. I saw her watching us, smiling and then slipping into sleep for a moment, then jerking awake and reaching for us.

"Sorry for what?" asked Jory, taking Mother's hand.

"For calling you cowards... for using magic... for attacking Father!" I broke down, knowing the freedom of this action had always been saved for Jory. He was the most sympathetic.

"No, I attacked Father," Jory said. "I'm the only one without the trace. He'll forgive me later, but you aren't safe here."

"I'm not really safe anywhere, then, am I?" I asked. "We don't have family here. I'm going to Hogwarts in a month!" I froze. "I am... going, right?"

Jory chuckled and nodded. "If you make the train!" He sobered quickly, glancing at Mother. "Speak to her... it'll be the last time she hears your voice in a while. I'll leave if you want me to..."

"NO!" I exclaimed, jumping from my chair to wrap my arms around his waist. "No... stay."

Jory smiled softly, patted my head and nodded. "I'll stay then. But hurry, we don't have much time."

I looked to my mother, who gazed at me lovingly. "Mommy?"

She nodded and beckoned me towards her.

I let Jory go and collapsed on her, hugging her tight. "Mommy, why did Daddy do this?"

"He's not your father," she whispered.

My eyes widened, and I looked to Jory, to see if he heard. He was gone. Angry, but desperate, I turned my attention back to my mother. "If he's not my father... then who is?"

My mother's eyebrows knit together. "I don't know."

I huffed. Then a new question hit me. "Mom, that Lucius... who was he?"

Her eyes light up and she smiled like I'd never seen before. "He was my friend at Hogwarts. We hardly talk anymore, not since I got married to Lorcan. When I saw him in Daigon Alley, I couldn't help but follow him... but I ran into Lorcan..." she trailed off and became confused looking. "I don't know what happened between the door of Malkin's and Lorcan."

I frowned, and I didn't want to ask, but a question popped into my head as suddenly as Jory came and went these days. This question, however, refused to slip away so easily. "Mom... did you and Da- well... their Dad anyway, did you and he ever fight? Ever... break up? Even for a day? Did you ever go to a friend? Maybe... for consolation?"

Mom thought, though it appeared she had been sleeping, but she stirred suddenly. "I never left you children. Though... there was this one fight, I thought was worse than it was. Lorcan walked out, and I thought he'd never come back. However, he did come back, and it didn't take long. He acted strangely, but he apologized, told me he was wrong and asked me to forgive him."

"Did you... make up?" I asked, my face twisting in a weird way. I had heard my mother have the talk with my siblings... but I hadn't asked her any questions this personal, or this gross.

"Well, of course. We're still together after all."

I sighed. Under the effects of the Veritaserum, she answered truthfully, but as it seemed, the context of the question was not understood. "Did you have sex, I mean... with Dad?" I asked, cringing at the word.

"I... think so." She frowned, her lower lip sticking out a little. "I don't... really remember."

That was enough for me. I kissed her forehead. "I have to go away, Mom. I'll find you again someday. I love you."

"I love you too, Mika," she said sleepily.

Tears came to my eyes, but I jumped off her bed, gave her one last lingering look, then turned and left. I didn't look back, knowing I wasn't strong enough to see my mother so weak and knowing I was walking out on her. I was so lost, I barely saw Kyle rush past me with something in his hand. I could tell there was, because it was clenched so tightly, his fist was white. "What is it, Kyle?" I called, turning on my heel.

"It's the antidote," he called back, before turning into my mother's room.

I shrugged and continued up to my room. Skyye was there throwing my things in my trunk haphazardly, but stopped at my disgruntled moan.

"Don't worry, Yosho... I've enchanted your trunk."

"But... aren't you still underage?" I asked, confused. Her trace would certainly be on her!

"Yes, but the Ministry won't know. This is a magical family, we use magic here. Rarely, but it does happen. If the Ministry showed up every time magic was used near one of us kids, they'd live with us. Now hurry, grab anything you want to take with you. I've packed your school things, but your personal possessions are still hidden where you put them. Put them in your knapsack, they won't be going into the trunk."

I rushed to my bed, grabbing my notebooks I had under my pillow, a stuffed animal, then to my dresser to get muggle clothes. "How is it enchanted?" I asked, stuffing things into my bag at record speed.

"Not that it will open... but when it does, you'll be able to store things in it more efficiently. I want's able to enchant it completely, but your books, phials, equipment and basically everything but your clothes go into an infinite storage container in the "bottom" of the trunk. It's hard to explain right now, but I'll tell you when I can... now... Reducio!"

I looked up in time to see my sister shrink my trunk to the size of a walnut and I squeaked. "But, it's tiny!" I exclaimed.

"That's the point," she snapped. "Can't just be lugging around your trunk fill of strange things anyone can pull out. While all the clothes are on top, if anyone reaches in, they'll be able to grab whatever they can touch! Now... here." She stopped speaking, picked up the trunk and fixed it to a silver bracelet that she held out to me. "Keep this safe, and with you at all times. The trunk won't open until I enlarge it, which I'll do when you get to Hogwarts-"

"My ticket!" I exclaimed, fixing the bracelet to my wrist.

"It's right here," Skyye said hastily, shoving it into my bag. "Get the rest of your stuff on top of it, and if anyone sees it, it's a gag you picked up at the joke shop, okay?"

"Yeah, that sound's clever. Thanks!" I finished packing, flung the bag over my shoulder and hugged my sister tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too..." she whispered, hugging back.

Skyye's not usually one for physical contact, but she hugged me tight enough that my back popped, sending us both into fits of giggles.

"Hate to interrupt a touching family moment," Kyle muttered, barging in, "but Father will be here any moment and we haven't given her our presents yet."

"You don't have to!" I said, holding my trunk in my hand, marveling at how it fit so easily. "Just wait til we get to school!"

"You'll need these before you go, sis," Jory said, finally joining us. "We have enough time to see you out. If you slip around back and into the woods, you'll be able to get out of sight before Dad get's back. Now, here's Mom's present, Dad, as usual, doesn't have one."

Jory's present was a pair of long, fingerless gloves made of the prettiest black lace. "They're not much, but they are hand made. I enchanted them to hold against wear and tear, so they shouldn't get ruined as quickly.""

"They're beautiful," I assured him, with a big hug. "I'll wear them with fondness."

"I made you a coat," Skyye said, taking it out of her trunk. "It's got a lot of pockets inside, and it'll keep you warm on the streets. Didn't know it would come in handy like this though. Come, try it on."

I let her help me slip it on and I marveled at the softness. It was form fitting, but loose enough to be entirely maneuverable in. The upper part of the sleeves and waist were the the tightest, but they weren't to uncomfortable, and they both widened to comfortable widths. I liked the bell sleeves, despite the hem of the jacket ending about my knees. I looked inside and saw there were many pockets, and I wondered if they were enchanted like my trunk. I grabbed up my pouch I had gotten from the Goblin, Gakken, and stuck it in one of the pockets. As I suspected, it disappeared from sight. I stuck my hand in the pocket, felt around, and pulled it out again. "Skyye, it's brilliant!"

She smiled, pushing back her hair and looking away. "I'm glad you think so. Now... Kyle, you have the important stuff. You next."

I ignored the flush on her face, though it made my heart flutter, and looked to my brother. Usually, stone-faced, Kyle's eyes betrayed the anger and disappointment in my leaving. I took the package he held out to me and opened it. It looked like a letter opener, except for the beautiful jade and rose quartz ornaments dangling on the chain attached to it. I looked at him quizzically as he twisted my hair, took the item from me and stuck it into my updo. "A hair stick?" I asked, reaching up and touching the silver moon that hung at the end. "Oh Kyle, thank you! Thank you all!" I rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly. I felt him stuff something into my jacket, just brushing my wand that I had tucked in there. Wondering what it might be, but urged by Jory, I grabbed my bag and followed them downstairs.

"I wish I could tell you to owl us..." Skyye started.

"Oh no!" I wailed. "Pye!" I turned back and dashed to the room, where I found Pye sleeping on the bed. I opened the cage and let Kousei out, telling him to fly to the park, where I would meet him. After he was gone, I carefully picked Pye up and carried him downstairs where the others waited. "Sorry, I couldn't leave him."

"Do you know where you're going?" Kyle asked.

I thought for a moment, debating on telling them, but I knew it was dangerous. I shook my head and opened the door. "No. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. I love you guys... I'll see you soon!" And with that, I left, slamming the door behind me and making for the park.


End file.
